powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai (Fan)
Power Rangers Samurai Strike is a fanfic of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It was going to be the 18th season of 2010 Power Rangers, but it was cancelled after it was discovered that RPM was going to be the last season. Rumor has it that this season will appear in 2011 after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis After the destruction of Queen Bansheera's Skull Cavern, another remnant had appeared known as The Phantom Sail. Renegade demons have heard of Queen Bansheera's defeat from the Underworld's mystic, Tentacor. Once having heard of this, Demon King Scourge and Princess Raidan were very angry about their beloved sister's destruction. The three banded together to form the notorious, Supreme Demon Tribe. With no restrictions, the Supereme Demon Tribe decides to cast destruction on the Earth, starting with a popular town close to Mariner Bay: Gateway City. In the mysterious town of Gateway City, citizens strive to get where they need to and people say that belongings keep coming up missing; even certain government plans have been stolen. It's near Mariner Bay and this where our story takes place. But what the people of Gateway City don't know is that their going to have a "Demon Infestation" occuring. Having knowledge of the Legendary Samurais, historian and biotechnologist Henry Carr must find the descending ancestors to fight these league of demons. It is up to five teenagers to beomce Power Rangers, uncover their ancestor's past, and bring order to the future. Characters Rangers Allies *Henry Carr *Mr. & Mrs. Hill *Mr. Akira *Kanji Bushido Warriors *Temple Guardians *Jake Supporting Cast *Kelson Henderson* *Jim Cummings* *Frank Welker* Villains Supreme Demon Tribe *Scourge the Demon King *Tentacor *Raidan the Demon Princess *Ken the Demon Swordsman *Fossilio the Demon Warlock *Crawlibytes *Aeribytes *Demons Arsenal *Strike Phone *Shine Flash Morpher *Samurai Disk *Spiral Sword *Inferno Blade *Aqua Archer *Forest Spear *Terra Star *Tornado Fan *Shine Dagger *Animal Element Disks *Samurai Horses *Attacks *Master Tailsman Morpher *Master Tailsman Mode *Bull Blaster *Samurai Striker Cannon *Bushido Mode Zords *Samurai Lion Zord *Samurai Dragon Zord *Samurai Bear Zord *Samurai Ape Zord *Samurai Turtle Zord *Samurai Beetle Zord *Samurai Marlin Zord *Samurai White Tiger Zord *Samurai Herlin Zord *Samurai Bull Zord *Samurai Dinosaur Zord *Golden Lobster Zord *Bushido Megazord Episodes : Main article: Samurai Strike Episodes Here's the list of episodes for Power Rangers Samurai Strike. #'Strike of the Samurai Part 1''' - Five teens become Power Rangers to fight the Demon King Scourge and his army. #'Strike of the Samurai Part 2' - A two-faced Hydro Demon appears, and the team has to learn how to use their Samurai Spirits. #'Strike of the Samurai Part 3' - Leon's attitude clashes with the others. Now, they have to learn how to merge their spirits. #'Chris' Dreams' - Chris considers quitting the Rangers because of his hopes, but makes a decision after facing a Demon bent on making a kid cry. #'The Mountain Spirit' - While his friends go to an amusement park, Todd has to stay behind and learn to control a new Secret Disk: the Beetle Disk. Meanwhile, a Demon impervious to attacks appears. #'What Hurts the Most' - A Demon that feeds off of sorrow and insecurity appears and, using his insults and special powers, manages to hit them emotionally. However, Stacy isn't affected for some reason. #'Gone Fishing' - Having learnt of a new Spirit that lives in the wild, Chris is chosen to find the Marlin Spirit and bond to it. However, he has to fight the beast first, while a poisonous Demon appears. #'Un-Holy Matrimony' - Princess Raidan, hoping to become eternally young and beautiful, kidnaps newly-wed brides and drains their energy. To stop it, Debra goes undercover as a bride and has to fight Raidan by herself. #'Obedience School' - A new Demon appears and, after taking a hit for Chris, Todd turns into a villain. However, they also learn that he controlled a Spirit, the Tiger Spirit. #'Taking Flight' - Chris, Todd, and Henry try to decide on a pilot for the Beetle Spirit since Todd has Tiger and Chris has Marlin. At first Debra is the prime candidate, but Leon sets out to prove them wrong. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 1' - Ken, Scourge's nephew, returns & vows to his uncle that he'll destroy the Power Rangers. He & a Demon face the rangers, but the Power Rangers are able to defeat the Demon while Ken escapes to think of a new strategy. #'Return of the Swordsman Part 2' - Tentacor & Ken are able to ressurect the monster after it was destroyed by the Power Rangers. After the rangers prove to be no match against the Demon's new powers, they decide to merge their two megazords together to form a more powerful megazord. #'Misery Is A Pound' - Debra meets a group of kids who are feeling depressed since they were cursed by a Demon. Debra & the other rangers must try to destroy the Demon & make the children feel happy again. #'The Sixth Samurai?' - Jake, a TV reporter for his school & a friend of Leon, was rescued by the Power Rangers from a Demon, & he later decides to be a ranger too. Jake arrives calling himself the Brown Samurai Ranger, but he later learns that he doesn't have to be a Power Ranger to be cool. #'Fusion Confusion' - The rangers are tired of Leon playing tricks on them. But they don't that Leon's pranks can help them win a battle against a demon.'' Category:Season Category:Samurai Strike